


Crying

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Uh remember that one time Data got captured by that little dude? I cried here's a story





	Crying

Of course you're on the bridge helping Geordi when his shuttle blows in the middle of the viewscreen. You can literally feel your heart in your throat as tears beat at the back of your eyes. It's a little hard to breathe, and suddenly Picard is back in motion and you're gone. Away from Data, or where he used to be. You'll have time to cry later, now is the time to work. 

Later you would walk through his quarters with Geordi and Wes. Admired his medals. Cried a little bit. Cried a lot, actually, and it was pretty embarrassing.

You helped Geordi run his analysis, fought to find him.   
"It's silly," you told Geordi, "feeling so much pain for someone who can't feel it back."   
"I think he can- could." He responded, and you choked back tears before giving up and crying more. Crying into Geordi's shoulder. 

The two of you spend more time together, you end up in Geordi's room, and when he wakes up he wakes you up too and the two of you get back to work.   
"You know, I think I loved him. I know it's stupid, and it's not like anything is going to happen, but-" Geordi stops you with a hand on yours.  
"It's pretty obvious."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah." 

You've gotten to Agni II, sitting on the floor of engineering.   
"I'm over it." You say, and Geordi laughs.  
"Yeah? All done? Gonna be all ok when you hear the words 'operating-"   
"Never mind." You say, voice quiet, heart hurting. 

In the briefing room.  
"Rare and valuable object."   
The words rang around your head and you felt a smile hit your lips.

"When we get him back, you gonna tell him?" He asks, and you sigh.   
"No. Nothing good would come of it, Geord'," you say, and he smiles at you.  
"You never know, but I-" 

And then he's back. He walks into engineering like a man possessed, quiet and in thought. As soon as you see him, you run to him, hugging him so tightly that if he weren't an android you think he would have broken, but he doesn't, and you hug him, and he hugs you back, in his apathetic way. You don't mind. When you let go he moves a step after you, and then you take a step back and look him over.  
"If you ever do that again I'm gonna disassemble you. But I'm glad you're back. But don't let it happen again." You say, and Data quirks his head, looking down at you.  
"It was out of my control-"   
"No excuses! You made me cry and I hate crying." You say, a light blush on your cheek at the admission. He nods.   
"I'll strive to make sure it doesn't happen again."


End file.
